Quinn's 12 Days of Christmas
by krmee101
Summary: Rachel is determined to make their first Christmas absolutely perfect. After some research she decided to take a 12 Days of Christmas approach to giving gifts to Quinn. But Rachel's version is a little different than the classic we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: One Giant Cookie

Christmas has always been Quinn's favorite holiday. It was the one time a year her parents didn't criticize every choice she made. Instead, they were happily drunk on eggnog and let Quinn free in the mall with hundreds of dollars to spend on "presents". Besides being free of her parents Quinn just enjoyed the general feeling the holidays gave her. Everyone around her was full of vast amounts of cheer and love. It was as though the whole world glisted like the sun off of fresh Christmas snow. Quinn stood at her locker lost in her thoughts of the wonderful holiday and how it was so close. She didn't notice the short brunette come up to her side until she heard an impatient foot stamping.

"What's got you all worked up already? We've only been at school for five minutes." Quinn asked the girl.

"Well you see it's Christmas time, my girlfriends favorite time of year and she won't open her locker to see the gift I got her." Rachel spat out quickly.

"Wait, why'd you get me a gift already? We still have twelve days until Christmas and I thought we were going to exchange gifts that morning when I come over for breakfast with your family?" Quinn questioned.

"You'd see if you'd just open your locker already!" Rachel was ready to open Quinn's locker for her if she asked one more question. It was their first Christmas together and Rachel wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect for her girlfriend. It took her days to come up with the perfect gift for her girlfriend and she wasn't going to have Quinn's stubbornness ruin it. The blonde saw the look on her girlfriend's face and knew to stop asking questions or else she'd be filing a request for a new locker door. She entered her combination and pulled the lock off revealing a giant, star shaped cookie.

"Rachel, what is this?" She asked, confused as to why a heap of sugary mess was now perched atop her books.

"Just look at it Q. It's special, and not just because I made it!" Rachel smiled, her cheeks nearly splitting from the size of her lips across her face. Quinn picked up the cookie, almost dropping it immediately from the unexpected weight. On it in bright red frosting and Rachel Berry's perfect print was a poem.

_Just 12 days 'till Christmas  
>Isn't that sweet?<br>You've filed your wish list  
>and now I've made you a treat.<br>You'll get a new gift each day  
>just as the song will say.<br>One kiss if you guess  
>the version I've chosen.<br>But it'll be one less  
>If your brain doesn't know it!<em>

_Merry Christmas Q!_

Quinn stared at the cookie, then back at her girlfriend.

"Rach, what in the world is this? Do you mean the 12 Days of Christmas song? Because I'm pretty sure on the first day she receives a partridge in a pear tree and not a cookie." Quinn was completely baffled yet charmed by amount of effort and thought she was positive Rachel had put into this.

"That's why I said you have to guess the version I picked. It's not the traditional song. I did some research and found one that would be a lot more fun because I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't appreciate getting a bunch of different birds and musicians." Rachel beamed hoping Quinn would realize the genius that is Rachel Barbra Berry.

"You really are something else Rach. How long do I have to figure it out before this kiss I've been promised expires?" The tall blonde smirked. Rachel's whole face lit up with joy in that her girlfriend, the girl who is never happy with anything, is going to play along with her little Christmas game.

"I'll give you until day six because if you don't guess it on that one then you will have officially been an even more deprived child than I was."

"You've got yourself a deal Rach." With that Quinn shut her locker and walked hand in hand with her girl to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Two Baby Frogs

She had spent the past few hours racking her brain trying to figure out just what in the world Rachel had in mind. She knew the 12 Days of Christmas song by heart but never did it start with a cookie. Her fingers hovered over her keyboard debating whether it would be worth it to cheat or more fun to just go with the hints.

"Rachel would know if I cheated. That would probably be grounds for forfeiture and I really want that kiss from her!" Quinn thought before sighing, turning off her laptop and crawling into bed.

_Q, make sure you go straight home tonight. Your second present will be waiting and it, as well as I, can't be kept locked out in the cold for too long._

_Love, Rach_

Quinn smiled as she read the note she had found neatly paper clipped to her planner on today's date. She placed the note gently back in its spot as the bell rang. Quinn gathered the rest of her books and walked merrily to class, thoughts of Rachel filling her mind.

Quinn hurried home, eager to see what was next with Rachel's overly dramatic scheme. As soon as Quinn pulled her car into her drive way and hopped out with her girlfriend in sight. Rachel was sitting on her front step with her whole body wrapped around a ribbon adorned box. She stands when Quinn approaches, making sure exaggerate her shivering.

"Quinn, if you don't open this door in two seconds I will freeze to death and do will your present!" Rachel huffed out with a shaky, shiver coated breath. As soon as the door was unlocked Rachel pushed it open and ran over to the fireplace which, thankfully, Judy had just started before beginning dinner.

"Hi girls! What are you up to tonight?" Came a cheery voice from the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure Mom." Quinn replied. "Rachel has some sort of present for me and has been waiting outside for me to come home."

"Rachel! Why didn't you knock? I would have let you in!" Judy chastised the brunette as she would her own.

"So-sorry Judy. I didn't kn-know you were here." Rachel answered, her teeth still chattering loudly.

"Well go warm up. I assume you'll be staying for dinner. I'm making that vegan lasagna you've got Quinn and me hooked on!" Judy watched the two girls who were now sitting together in front of the fireplace with their arms around each other. Her daughter had only told her about Rachel a month ago even though Judy had known about the pair being together since they started dating after Nationals last school year. She couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness and comfort that radiated off the girls.

After ten minutes of warming near the fire Quinn began to fidget. She wanted to know what was wrapped so perfectly in that red and green package. Rachel saw her girlfriend eyeing up the box and smiled a bit. She untangled her arms from around Quinn and reached over to gently slide the box across the floor. Quinn shot to attention and jolted completely upright before tearing into the wrapping paper.

"Quinn! Do you know how long it took me to wrap that perfectly and you're just going to rip it to shreds?" Rachel scoffed. It had taken her five tries and an hour of her night to get the box covered and tied to her exact standards.

"Sorry Rach, I'm just excited!" Quinn said. "Wait? What is this?" She found herself staring at two tiny tadpoles swimming around in a perfectly decorated fish tank.

Rachel giggled then began to softly sing, "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me one giant cookie and two baby frogs!" Quinn quirked her eyebrow as Rachel continued to explain. "I know the song says that on each day you get all the gifts from the days before as well but that's just too much sugar and besides, I don't know what you would do with twenty two frogs swimming around."

Quinn laughed at her girl's playful grin and exuberant attitude. "Thank you so much Rachel. These little frogs are the cutest things in the whole world!" She lifted her eyes from the tadpoles to see Rachel pouting next to her. Quinn rolled her eyes then corrected herself. "I mean they're the second cutest things because everyone knows you're the first!" Rachel smirked then wrapped her arms around Quinn once more.

"I'm going to name that one Quinn and that one Rachel." Quinn declared after a few minutes of watching the tiny creatures swim.

"Why does that one have to be Rachel? It's so tiny and won't move from the lighted part of the tank. I want to be that one! She keeps swimming around all over the place and looks like she's having the best time ever." Rachel complained.

"Rachel, you can't be that one; I'm that one. Besides, you are tiny and you love the spotlight so that tadpole fits you perfectly!" Quinn giggled as Rachel pouted once more. The blonde pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Fine Rachel, you can be the other one. You know, you are a pain in my butt sometimes."

"I know! But I'm a cute pain in the butt!" She teased back.

"That you are Rach; that you are." Quinn sighed in content. If this is what Christmas with Rachel Berry is going to be like then Quinn wishes every day was Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Three Footballs

Quinn opened her planner the next day to find another note neatly clipped to the date. She unfolded it and read with anticipation and a touch of excitement.

_Dear Q,  
>Today called for 3 footballs. I don't think you would appreciate footballs very much so instead you'll be getting 3 football players, each with a special message from me. Keep an eye out for Puck, Sam, and Finn!<em>_  
>Love,<br>Rach  
>PS- you only have 3 more days to guess this adorable, child's version of the song (hint, hint)<em>

Quinn couldn't hide the smile on her face as she read through Rachel's note. She had always found her girlfriend to be more adorable than she had words for but now she has even surpassed that. She knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have Rachel Berry as her own. When she finished the note she quickly reviewed her schedule in her head to figure out when she would see each of the goofy jocks. Finn sat next to her in homeroom, Sam shared her lunch period, and Puck always skipped out on his history class to crash her study hall instead. There was no need to go tracking them down so Q went off to class just waiting for what the day had in store for her.

She was sitting at her desk trying to once again figure out the version of the song and once again failing miserably. Finn came up to her with his hands behind his back and a shy grin plastered on his face. He stood beside her then dropped to one knee. Quinn was utterly confused then endeared because she knew Rach had a flair for the dramatic but this was too much. Finn produced a yellow rose from behind his back and began to recite what was clearly a speech Rachel had given to him.

"Yellow is the color of friendship. You were my first true, uhm, friend Quinn, so take this rose to remember that time, uhm, before we knew what dating was and when thinking, thinking, uhm, oh, thinking boys had cooties was socially acceptable for our age because I know that, I, I know that I'll never forget those years! That's when Lucy Quinn Fabray was my best friend and captured my heart for the first time. With love, Rachel"  
>Finn had tried really hard to remember his lines, looking down at the smeared ink on his hand a few times to get it right. Quinn took the flower then gave the lumbering giant a hug to thank him. She giggled at the flower and the moment then sighed, "Oy, leave it to Rachel to make everything so dramatic!"<p>

After her first surprise Quinn couldn't wait for lunch to see what Sam had in store for her. She hurried to her table, making sure to take a seat at the end so she could easily get up and give Sam a hug when he was done with his monologue. She spotted Sam across the cafeteria with his hands behind his back as well and a shy smile across his face. When he neared Quinn his smile grew before dropping to one knee just as Finn did. He pulled a white rose from behind his back and presented it to Quinn.

"Quinn, my love, my angel, my pure happiness. I give to you a white rose which is, obviously, symbolic of purity. You are truly an angel sent from above to guide me through this life and be by my side for all eternity. You are pure of mind, heart, and body and I love you for that. I love you for all that makes you Quinn.  
>Love, your Rachel"<p>

Sam finished with ease, giving his best Rachel Berry impression causing Quinn to giggle through his entire performance. She took the flower and gave Sam a quick thank you hug. She stared at the yellow and the white roses thinking just what could be next.

"Hey Baby Mama! My Jewish American princess sent me to give you something and she made me swear to do it right or else she'd hunt me down and shave my hair off. Now we just can't have that. Puckzilla only rocks the Mohawk." Puck said as Quinn stared at him with a small smile and quirked eyebrow. Puck cleared his throat, got down on one knee and pulled an orange rose from behind his back.

"Desire and fascination. The orange rose symbolizes a deep lust for another. Whenever I see you I still get butterflies in my stomach. My mouth waters when you walk down the hall. I giggle like a school girl when you simply touch my arm. You are everything I could ever want or need Quinn. You are my desire. You fascinate me. But the best part of it all is that you are mine. Love, Rachel" Puck handed the rose to Quinn before standing and running a hand through his precious hair. Quinn gave the boy a quick hug then gathered her books to find Rachel before the bell rang dismissing them for the day.

"Just where I thought you'd be." Quinn said softly as she opened the door to the choir room. Rachel turned around to face her girlfriend, holding one red rose in her hand.

"I'm assuming Finn, Sam, and Puck all found you and said what I asked them to." Rachel asked, a shy smile beginning to spread as Quinn walked closer to the brunette.

"They did. I loved every minute of it. And surprisingly Finn didn't mess up any of his lines. He only had to look at his hand a few times!" The two girls giggled for a moment before Rachel suddenly stopped. She cleared her throat and took a step back from the blonde.

"Quinn, my dearest Quinn. Today I gave you three roses of different colors, each symbolizing something about you or our relationship. Presenting someone with one single rise means that person is devoted to the receiver. I realized that I actually haven't presented you with any roses but instead my three partners in crime did. As much as I know they are devoted to you with their friendship I want you to know that I am even more devoted to you with my love. I'm sure you know that a red rose means 'I love you.' So I present to you now this single red rose to show you that I love you with the upmost devotion. Merry Christmas, my love." Rachel held the rose out for Quinn to take but instead found herself being wrapped completely in long slender arms.

"I love you so much Rachel. This Christmas is perfect already." Quinn held her tighter for a minute then pulled back slightly to press her lips gingerly upon Rachel's.

"Hey! No stealing kisses! You were supposed to guess the version of the song first!" Rachel teased lightly, her lips still close enough to Quinn's to feel her breath.

"This doesn't count as a kiss; it was just a peck. Now peck me again Rach."

"You sure do have a way with words Q." Rachel giggled, placing another light kiss against the blonde's silky smooth lips. "I can't wait until you figure out this mystery song."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Four Wooly Bears

_Hey Rach. What are you up to today? Want to grab some lunch and go for a walk? –Q_

_Excellent idea Q. I needed a way to give you your fourth day gifts anyway. I'll meet you in 20. -R _

Quinn giggled as she read Rachel speedy reply in her "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm adorable as a kitten" voice she had perfected after months of texting. She rummaged through her closet to find the perfect winter. She wanted to look warm and cozy yet undeniably cute for Rachel. If the girl was going to go out of her way to give Quinn the best Christmas ever she could at least look like the best girlfriend ever. After ten minutes of internal debate Quinn finally settled on a deep green sweater with a white and dark green striped skirt with matching hunter green knee high boots. She brushed her short hair out and tousled it softly with her fingers. After a few coats of mascara and a bit of rosy lip gloss she was grabbing her scarf and heading down the stairs.

"Hey Mom. I'm going out to lunch with Rach then we're going to go for a walk. I'll be back for dinner. Do you think you could make some soup for tonight?" Quinn spoke as she put her coat on by the door.

"Sure thing Quinnie but can you come in here for a minute first." Judy replied from the living room.

"Yea sure, what do you- Rachel? How'd you get in? I didn't even hear the doorbell." Quinn gasped when she saw Rachel sitting on her couch already sipping a cup of tea with her mother.

"When I got here Judy was outside clearing the snow off the steps which I should yell at you for Quinn. It's not right to make your poor mother go out there in the cold when you are perfectly capable of shoveling a few inches of snow." Rachel scolded.

"It's snowing? A few inches? What are you going on about?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow at the brunette then opened the door to see a sparkling heap of frozen stress stuck to her driveway with a foggy white sheet covering the rest of her field of view. Rachel crept up behind Quinn, encircling her in a warm embrace while shutting the door with her foot.

"Told you it was snowing. Your mom won't let us go out there so she made us some tea and there's apple pie in the oven. We already started the base for potato and bean soup too." She informed the saddened blonde. "Let's just spend the day watching movies and cuddling in front of the fire Q. It'll be just as fun!"

"How in the world did you get all that done already? Fifteen minutes ago you told me you'd be here in twenty." Quinn asked as the pair entered the kitchen to pour more tea.

"When you texted me I was already on my way out the door but it was cold so I ran here. It only took a few minutes and Judy had the pie started before I even showed up so it was really just the soup I helped her with. I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to be staying over if the snow doesn't clear up. It's just too cold for me and I know my dad's won't care. They haven't said anything about my birthday tomorrow. I don't know what's up with them lately. They barely even talk to me." Rachel pouted a bit as she spoke. It was highly unusual for Hiram and Leroy to go even one hour without checking in on their daughter but they haven't even said good morning to her since Wednesday. Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from spilling the details. The Berry men had been planning a surprise party for Rachel's eighteenth birthday but they knew that if they had even said one word to their daughter they would have been gushing about all the surprises they had in store for her.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm sure they've just been a bit stressed since your birthday, Hanukkah and Christmas all fall around the same time. That's a lot of work for just two men, especially when they need to please someone like you." Quinn teased.

"I resent that Q. This is their eighteenth year of making sure three very important holidays run smoothly. I don't see why it would be any different than those."

"Maybe because up until now they didn't have me to compete with for who you'd rather spend time with." Quinn joked again. She couldn't help but giggle at Rachel as she furrowed her brows in frustration then smiled at her girlfriend.

"Well, I suppose that is true. You are pretty tough competition Q. Especially with the help of your mom's cooking." Rachel breathed deeply then shouted, "This pie smells divine Judy!"

"Thank you Rachel. It's an old recipe my grandmother taught me. I hope you enjoy it. It should be just about done now." Judy replied as she walked into the kitchen to check on the dessert. "Why don't you girls head inside for a bit while I finish up in here. I thought maybe we could have pie and watch the newest movie from the Netflix queue together. I don't get to hang out with you two girls enough."

"Sure thing Mom. Just call us when you're ready." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her gently to the living room. "So you're going to be here all night. That means I get to be with you the minute you turn eighteen. Well that makes my gift to you a whole lot easier to give."

"Quinn! You better not be planning anything vulgar! We've already talked about that. I refuse to succumb to something 'planned.' Love is a spur of the moment thing and that's it!" Rachel crossed her arms and huffed.

"Of course not Rach. I know better than to try and put a schedule on your or my libido since it can kick in at any minute, especially for me. And especially right now." Quinn smirked at the brunette only to be met with a playful slap on the arm.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

"Uh-oh! You used my full name. Am I in trouble now?" She cooed in a childish voice.

"Yes, yes you are. Maybe I shouldn't give you your next gift now since you're being so rude."

"No! I want my presents! Please Rach?" Quinn pouted and held her hands to her face in a prayer position, sarcastically begging for forgiveness.

"Well, if you ask me like that than there's no way I can resist. You know my weaknesses." Rachel jumped up from the floor in front of the fireplace and grabbed the bag she had brought Quinn's gift in. "Here you go. This one may not make as much sense but it was all I could think of."

Quinn tore into the bag sending tissue paper flying everywhere. When she reached the bottom of the bag she pulled out four small, hand knitted, stuffed bears.

"These are so adorable Rachel! Thank you so much! I'll put them up with my porcelain dolls for all to see. But what was the part of the song to go with this?" Quinn admired the tiny toys, turning each one over and over to examine the fine stitching.

"Well, for the fourth day the song says that their lover gave them four wooly bears but I didn't think you would appreciate four caterpillars very much so I got you four bears made of wool instead. Well, synthetic wool." Rachel watched as Quinn fawned over the tiny toys. She couldn't get over how cute she looked with childlike glint of wonder in her eyes. "Q?"

"Yea, Rach?" Quinn looked up momentarily to find her girlfriend staring at her adoringly.

"I love you. So much."

Quinn smiled and placed the bears back in the bag. She pulled Rachel into her arms. "I love you, too, Rachel. Even more."


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Five Argyle Socks

"Happy birthday Rach!" Quinn gently shook the sleeping girl. Rachel stirred a bit before rolling over to check the red numbers shining at her from the night stand.

"Ugh, Quinn, it's midnight! Let me sleep!" Rachel groaned then rolled back over to curl up under the covers again.

"But it's your birthday, Rach!"

"No. Sleep."

"Let me at least give you a birthday kiss right now." Quinn sighed.

"Fine, as long as you don't mind kissing a sleeping girl."

"Not at all. Now I've got a real live sleeping beauty in my bed. I feel like Prince Charming."

"Normally I'd correct your wrong Disney prince that but I'm too tired for that."

"But you're awake enough to still know I'm wrong but oh so cute."

"I resent that."

"You always say that."

"Because you're always mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm sarcastic and I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She gingerly kissed her cheek then settled back behind her, holding her tight for a few more hours of sleep.

"Wake up Quinn! Wake up! It's my birthday! Wake up!" Rachel jumped on the blonde at six o'clock sharp.

"Really Rach? It's only six! Can't a girl sleep?" Quinn rubbed the sleep from her eyes knowing what the answer would be.

"You can't spend my entire birthday in your bed Quinn."

"You can stay here with me. I'm sure that would be fun."

"Do I have to remind you to keep yourself in check? Do I look like I have an EGOT in my hands yet?"

"Can't you just imagine you have one? You imagined you had friends for years." Quinn grumbled. Six in the morning was too early for anyone to be awake, especially her. Rachel scoffed and jumped off the bed.

"I'll be downstairs if you wake up enough to apologize. You have until the sun rises because I'm going home as soon as I can see outside." She stomped her foot, crossed her arms and stormed out the bedroom in a typical Rachel Berry diva fit. Quinn rolled her eyes and hopped out the bed to follow her girl. She caught up to her at the bottom of the stair case, pulling her back into her arms.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I'm still tired and you know I'm cranky when I'm tired. I didn't mean that." Rachel pulled herself from Quinn's grasp and whipped around to face her. Tears were coming from her eyes in a continuous stream.

"Sure you didn't Quinn. You didn't mean something that's true. I've been dealing with remarks like that from you for years and I just looked past them when you let me in on your actual life because I understood why you were so awful but now? That was uncalled for. It's my birthday and all I wanted was to spend it with the people who love me which I thought had become more than just my dads this year but apparently now it's even less than them since neither of them have spoken to me in days. But I guess this is just what happens when you grow up. I better get used to the lonely life of a star." Rachel hadn't planned to blow up on Quinn like that and immediately regretted it when Quinn's tears matched her own.

"Rachel, please don't talk like that. I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. I never meant to hurt you. And I love you so much. My mom loves you. And your dads love you more than anything in this world. You aren't just a rising star; you're the brightest star in my life. It would kill me to see that light leave." Quinn brought Rachel's hands to her heart as she spoke. "I love you, Rachel." She whispered as the girl collapsed into her arms.

"I know, Q, I love you too. I'm sorry. I love you." Rachel breathed out between small cries. The duo stood together for a few minutes completely intertwined in each other's arms. It was Judy who finally made the girls break apart when she came down the stairs.

"Good morning girls! Happy birthday Rachel! I'm surprised to see you both up this early." Judy said as she gently prodded the two off the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yea, uhm, Rachel wakes up early and I didn't want her to be alone. I think we're just gonna watch some morning cartoons for now." Quinn answered her mother quickly before Rachel had a chance to give away all their secrets from the morning.

"Okay girls, have fun. I'll be, uhm, away for the day." Judy hesitated. She had been able to keep Rachel's party a surprise for the past few days and didn't want to spoil it now.

"Where are you going Judy? I was hoping I'd be able to spend my birthday with at least two people who love me since my dads are pretty much m.i.a. from my life right now." Rachel sighed again.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will spend your birthday with people who love you. Just stay with Quinn for the day. I know she has a lot planned for you later since she wouldn't stop talking about her plans all week.' Judy smiled at Rachel then gave the girl a small hug before grabbing her coat and keys.

"Great plans, huh?" Rachel asked Quinn once Judy was out the door. Her birthday wasn't going as smoothly as she wanted it to but she wasn't going to let a little rough start stop her from having fun anyway.

"Yup. I've got a great day planned out for you. And it starts with eating cereal and watching cartoons." Quinn smiled, glad that Rachel was trying to turn the day around.

"Can't we watch something else like a musical? I don't like cartoons." Rachel whined.

"Since it is our birthday I guess so. But we're not watching Funny Girl again. I had those songs stuck in my head for a week after you made me watch it every day for a month." Quinn shuddered in memory.

"Well Quinn, it's not my fault that you had never seen it before and I had to educate you on the ways of Barbara. And what's so bad about having _My Man _or _Don't Rain on My Parade_ stuck in your head?" Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel as she popped a DVD in. "So what are we watching anyway?"

"_Little Shop of Horrors. _It's one of my favorites and it's old enough that you could appreciate the classic that it is." She curled up to Rachel on the couch grabbing the remote and the bag of chips she grabbed from the kitchen.

"Oddly enough I have never heard of this musical but if it's one of your favorites then I don't see why I shouldn't be exposed to it. At the very least it will broaden my knowledge and give me more of an edge with my competition at NYADA." Rachel grabbed the chips from Quinn and settled deeper into her arms.

"It will certainly broaden your horizons Rach. Now stop talking, it's starting." Quinn watched the beginning of the musical without a peep from Rachel. She looked down to see Rachel staring at the screen with her mouth agape and hand frozen above the entrance to the bag of chips. She chuckled to herself then settled back against the couch to enjoy the rest of the show.

"So, what'd you think? Wasn't it great?" Quinn asked eagerly when the credits began to roll.

"What in the world did you just make me watch Quinn?" Rachel continued to stare at the screen in disbelief.

"What? You didn't like it? It's great! Now I just need to get you to watch _Repo_ and you'll be the most well rounded star in the business!" Quinn giggled.

"Well I can't argue with that logic." Rachel sighed then cuddled more into Quinn's arms. Quinn pushed her off gently and got up.

"Nope! It's time to get ready for the rest of the day I have planned for you. Get dressed into something nice. And not your normal nice, like nice, nice. My closet is open for business." Quinn hoisted Rachel to her feet and shoved her lightly towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay! Don't be so pushy! Oh wait! I almost forgot about your present! Let me get that first then we can get ready to go." Rachel raced up the stairs and back down with a wrapped box about the size of a shoe box. "Here you go." She handed Quinn the box and started singing the song as Quinn unwrapped it.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Five argyle socks<em>

"Really, Rachel? Socks? And not just socks but argyle socks? As much as you try I will not turn into your clone." Quinn laughed as she held the five pairs of socks next to her face.

"Of course I don't want you to be my clone. There can only be one Rachel Barbara Berry after all. I'm just following the song. And once you guess what version it is you'll laugh because as far as I know that gift fits the character who says it." Rachel grinned then took off back up the stairs to get ready for the day. "I'll be right down. I already have an idea of what dress I'm going to wear!"

Quinn gasped when Rachel descended the stairs again. She had changed into a cream colored lace dress the stopped at the knee. It hugged each curve perfectly and brought out her natural tan accentuated by light makeup and loose curls hanging around the frame of her face.

"Wow. You look-you look amazing Rach."

"I could tell. You've got a little-" Rachel wiped a drop of drool from Quinn's lip with her thumb. "You look great too Q. Now let's get going! My birthday only comes once a year!" Rachel grabbed her coat and Quinn's keys then walked out the door. Quinn gulped one last time then grabbed her coat and followed after her girlfriend.

"Here. Put this on. I want this to be a surprise." Quinn handed Rachel a blindfold after she started the car. Once it was on securely she took off. The girls drove around for twenty minutes before Rachel felt the car slow to a stop and the engine cut out.

"Are we finally here? This blindfold is getting itchy." Rachel whined.

"Yup, we're here. But keep it on until we get inside. I'll tell you when you can take it off." Quinn got out and walked around the car to help Rachel out and lead her inside the house Rachel grew up in. "Okay. You can take off the blindfold now."

"SURPRISE!" Rachel removed the blindfold to be greeted with a simultaneous yell from her parents, Judy, Quinn, and the Glee club members.

"Wh-what? Dad? Daddy? Quinn? How? How did you plan this without me knowing?" Rachel looked around at the guests as each one hugged her absent mindedly.

"It was definitely hard sweet heart. That's why your father and I haven't said much to you in the past few days. You know how bad we are with secrets." Hiram said as he wrapped his daughter tightly in his arms.

"I thought you and Daddy didn't love me anymore." Rachel cried into her father's arms.

"Oh honey, of course we love you! We would never stop loving you, ever." Leroy pulled his daughter and husband into his long arms and held them tight. Rachel cried a bit before stepping back and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I love you guys. Thank you for this." She motioned towards the whole party then turned to Quinn. "Thank you, Q. This is wonderful."

"It's not my only surprise for you. I have this as well." Quinn handed Rachel an envelope with her name written in elegant script. She opened it carefully and pulled out two tickets.

"Oh my. Quinn! This is- how did you get these? How did you afford these? Wicked on New Year's Eve? That's like impossible!" Rachel gasped.

"I've been saving for a while and Mom has connections. That's not all though. Your dads got us a hotel for the night and dinner reservations as well. We're spending New Year's in the city together." Quinn smiled at Rachel as the brunette threw herself into Quinn's arms once again.

"I love you, Quinn. Why did it take so long for us to be together?"

"I love you too, Rachel. More than you will ever know." Rachel leaned up and kissed her girlfriend as though the two had been separated from each other for years and just now met. "But I didn't guess you Christmas song version yet."

"This doesn't count, it's not part of your Christmas gift; consider it another facet to your birthday present to me." The two giggled once more then locked lips for another round of long lost lover kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Six Rubber Duckies

Quinn opened her locker Monday morning to find six rubber ducks staring back at her. She searched for a note to go with it even though she knew this was Rachel's doing. She slammed her locker shut and turned to walk off to class only to be met by a scowling face on a short body attached at the hip to a tall, bubbly blonde.

"What's wrong Q? Frowning is never good especially when Santa's on his way!" Brittany said with genuine concern.

"Yeah, what's with you? Get in a fight with the hobbit?" Santana scoffed. She was never too fond of the diva but she had to give her some props for unpressing the toughest lemon in the school. Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her locker once again.

"Ooh! Duckies! Can I play with them Q?" Brittany's eyes widened at the sight of the rubber bath toys.

"Sure Britt." Quinn sighed again. "Rachel decided to give me Christmas presents ala the twelve days of Christmas but it's not the normal song. She picked some other version and she said if I can guess it by today I'll get a kiss."

"Just a kiss? Oh please. What is she, a nun?" Santana laughed then pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek. Quinn flushed and looked around to see if anyone saw them. The two cheerleaders may be safe in the school but Quinn knew just how hostile the students could be. "Wow. You must be very desperate. Why didn't you just Google the song?"

"She would know if I cheated and then she won't kiss me." Quinn sighed once more. She never thought she would be so defeated by a simple Christmas carol.

"It's the Sesame Street version, duh!" Brittany said as she cuddled the toys to her chest.

"Wait, what? Sesame Street?" Both Quinn and Santana looked at each other then back at the childish girl with quirked eyebrows.

"Six rubber duckies? That's Ernie. Elmo asks for frogs and Bert asks for argyle socks and of course Cookie Monster gets a cookie on the first day." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Oh! I remember now! I used to watch that all the time! I have to go find Rachel now. Britt you can watch over those ducks for now if you'd like. I'll pick them up later." Quinn took off down the hall towards the choir room.

"Go get that elf Q!" Santana called out to the retreating figure.

Quinn slowed as she approached the room she knew Rachel would be practicing in. She poked her head around the door to be sure the small brunette was alone. When Quinn was ensured Rachel was the only one in the choir room she entered gently singing the carol starting with the sixth day.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Six rubber duckies,<br>Five argyle socks,  
>Four wooly bears,<br>Three footballs,  
>Two baby frogs,<br>And a giant cookie_

"I've watched that Christmas special every year for as long as I can remember and I just can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I love Sesame Street! You really are the best girlfriend in the world Rach." Quinn smiled and pulled her girl into tight hug.

"I know you so well. I'm glad you finally figured it out." Rachel smiled back then pulled Quinn's head down to her own, placing her lips securely against the blonde's full bottom lip and sucking them gently.

"Rachel," Quinn breathed, "how in the world are you going to make seven rusty trashcans into a gift for me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Seven Rusty Trashcans

Tuesday morning started out like any other Tuesday for Quinn. She gathered her books from her locker and walked off to her first period class. She knew Rachel had yet another surprise in store for her today but she couldn't muster the excitement necessary to satisfy Rachel. It just happened to be one of those days where she felt less than perfect and everyone around her was taking the blame for it. Luckily Rachel hadn't approached Quinn all morning giving the blonde time to relax into her surroundings and unwind with some good old fashioned reading. Rachel finally came to Quinn with a gift bag in hand before they were supposed to be at the last Glee club meeting before winter break.

"Hey, Quinn. I wanted to give this to you this morning but you were a bit grouchy so I waited until you cooled off. Oddly enough today's gift fits perfectly with your mood. I hope you like it. I wasn't really sure how to make rusty trashcans cute or romantic so I changed it a bit." Rachel smiled wide while handing the bag to Quinn.

The taller girl took the bag with a small smile and tore into the perfectly placed tissue paper. She pulled out a two piece Oscar the Grouch pajama set along with a matching hat, mittens, blanket, slippers, and a small stuffed Oscar in a trash can. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the grumpy green puppet adorned on all the garments now in her hands and on the floor.

"I was hoping you'd like them. I hope you don't mind that it's not exactly what the song calls for. I'm going to have to improvise for most of the next few days coming up."

"I love it Rach. Thanks. I'll make sure to wear these pajamas Saturday night. I'm sure your dads will appreciate fully covering sleep wear considering what they walked in on us wearing last time I slept over." Quinn giggled at the memory and Rachel's red face. She couldn't wait to see what the diva had in store for the next few days. This was definitely turning into Quinn's best Christmas ever.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been caught up in trying to make sure Christmas runs smoothly in my own life. I know this chapter is really short so I'm giving you all days 7-9 at once. Happy reading! Also, thanks for all the favorites and reviews. They make my heart grow three sizes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Eight Counts a Counting

_Quinn-  
>Meet me in the choir room during lunch for your eighth day present.<br>Love, Rach_

Quinn had found yet another note written in perfect Rachel Berry script paper clipped to her planner. She knew today would yield yet another interesting take of the twelve days of Christmas since according to the version Rachel had chosen the eighth day meant she would be receiving eight Counts a countin'. She grabbed her things and headed to class once more. She had just this day to get through then winter break would be there.

As Quinn approached the choir room she noticed the short brunette pacing back and forth nervously. She cautiously opened the door and walked towards the girl.

"Hey, Rach. What's going on? You look nervous or something." Quinn asked.

"I am kind of nervous. I put a lot of thought into todays present for you and I just hope it's good enough. Everything needs to be perfect when it's for you." Rachel continued to pace across the floor.

"If it's from you it's already perfect babe. Relax; you're going to wear a whole in the floor." Quinn smiled and wrapped Rachel in comforting arms. The smaller girl eased into the embrace and let out a deep breathe. She took a step back then motioned for Quinn to take a seat. She cleared her throat then began what Quinn knew would be a long monologue.

"Okay. Today is the eighth day which means you should receive 'eight Counts a countin.' However, I'm not entirely sure where to get Counts and why you would want them so instead you will receive one Rachel Berry counting the eight ways she loves you." Rachel took another step towards Quinn while the blonde simply smiled in anticipation of the extreme romance about to pour from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Number one. I love the way your eyes change color to match what you're wearing. Some days they're blue, others they're brown, and on those rare days when the weather is just right and your outfit is perfect they are a brilliant shade of green that I can't look away from." She took a breath before staring straight into Quinn's mesmerizing eyes to continue her speech.

"Number two. I love when you call me babe. It's not trashy like when guys say it but cute instead. Number three. I love your insatiable thirst for knowledge. I don't think I have ever seen you without at least one book in your hand whether it be a novel or a text book from some class you're not even taking. Number four. I love how soft your hair is and the way it feels when I run my fingers through it after a long week at school." Quinn was blushing now and Rachel had only gotten through the first half of her list. She was falling more and more in love with this tiny yet loud human being with each word that fell gracefully from her tongue.

"Number five. I love how you sing lullabies to yourself when you can't sleep. Number six. I love how protective you are of me even when we're home just watching television together. I tried to watch a zombie movie on my own but I couldn't do it without your arm around me. Number seven. I love how you know exactly what I need you to touch when I'm in the mood." Both girls faces turned deep red as Rachel said the seventh reason. The brunette took one more deep breath and another step closer to Quinn. She picked up the blondes hands in her own and looked her deep in the eyes.

"And last but not least, reason number eight. I love the way you love me more than anything in this world, including bacon. And I love that I can't help but love you back just the same." Rachel smiled before swooping down and capturing her girlfriend's lips in her own as if she was saying her list had an irrefutable finality to it.

"That was technically two reasons so you gave me nine." Quinn teased when they broke apart for air.

"I could give you many more but I don't think there's enough time in the world." Rachel replied. The pair laughed then crashed together for one more kiss before the bell rang signaling the beginning of a swarm of kids to the choir room.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: Nine Pounds of Birdseed

Quinn woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it was because of the perfect day she had yesterday or the fact that she didn't have to wake to the ruse buzzing of her alarm clock. It was the first day of winter break and she was going to make the best of it, as long as the day didn't have to start before noon. The blonde rolled herself out of bed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She slowly trudged her way downstairs to make herself her favorite breakfast of waffles and bacon. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see a small brunette sitting at her table with jars of peanut butter and pinecones surrounding her.

"Rachel? What in the world are you doing? And how do you keep getting in my house?" Quinn asked, completely dumbfounded and still a bit groggy from sleep.

"Judy let me in before she left for work. She told me you were still sleeping and I could wake you up but I thought it would be nice to let you sleep in a little bit. However, I wasn't expecting you to waste the entire morning in bed. Now hurry up and make your breakfast so we can get going with your ninth day gift and bring them to where they need to go." Rachel said with her signature star smile. Quinn rolled her eyes as she fried some bacon and popped two waffles into the toaster.

"And just what does this gift entail Rach?" Quinn asked before setting her plate on the counter and pouring some orange juice for them both.

"Well the ninth day calls for nine pounds of birdseed. But, you are not Big Bird nor do you have a pet bird so nine pounds of birdseed would be impractical. Instead, we're going to make nine natural bird feeders with the pinecones and peanut butter and only a pound of birdseed. Then we're going to hang them around our houses and the park to attract birds."

"Oh. Cool. You know, I read five times as many romance novels than you yet you still out do me in that department. I just don't get it." Quinn sighed then smiled at the girl sitting across from her with a smug look on her face.

"It's because someone like you deserves only the best and that's what I am."

"You're humble too." Quinn joked. Rachel pouted for a moment then sat straight up as if an actual light bulb went off above her head then she smirked coyly. She unscrewed one jar of peanut butter and took a fingerful of the sticky substance. She smeared it on Quinn's nose then broke out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"And now you're a birdfeeder." Rachel managed to get out between laughs.

"You're going to pay for that Rach. You'll get it when you're least expecting it." Quinn frowned as she wiped the mess from her face. Once she was done with her breakfast the two whipped up nine natural birdfeeders in just an hour. Quinn went upstairs to change for the day while Rachel cleaned the mess and put the feeders in a box.

The two started by hanging one cone in the front of Quinn's house by her mother's garden. They walked down the street and placed one in the Hummel-Hudson yard as well. They continued on to Rachel's home placing a feeder in both the front and the back of her house. The two crossed the street and walked back up it towards the Jones' leaving a birdfeeder there as well. Quinn suggested putting one in the Lopez's yard but Rachel was afraid Santana would chase her away with a broom claiming she was a large raccoon trying to get to their garbage. Quinn giggled and pulled the girl close to her with one arm. They walked a bit further hanging another feeder in the Pierce's yard. Finally the duo reached the local park. The two girls hung the remaining three birdfeeders in various parts of the park. Rachel stopped to examine her good deed.

"What do you think Quinn? Do you think the birds will actually come to these things?" Rachel asked. "Quinn?" The brunette turned around looking for the blonde who didn't answer her question. As she turned a white ball of snow hit her square in the chest. She heard Quinn laughing hysterically and yelling "Gotchya!" before she fell backwards into the snow.

"Rachel! Rachel! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Rachel!" Quinn was kneeling over the girl, panic written across her face. Rachel opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the girl directly above her face. "Rachel? Talk to me. Are you okay?" Rachel didn't say anything. Quinn's eyes darted over Rachel's face for any indication of pain or something. Rachel just stared at the blonde then smirked her evil smirk once more before rolling over and knocking Quinn into the snow as well. The brunette pinned the taller girl to the ground.

"It's impossible to get Rachel Berry back once and for all. I will always win." She said in her best villain voice. Quinn couldn't stop herself from giggling and simply succumbed to Rachel. She freed one arm in order to pull Rachel's head down to her own.

"If you winning means you'll pin me like this then I don't even care if I always lose." With that she kissed Rachel fully, turning her onto her side wrapping her in her other arm.

"Ewwww! Get a room!" The two lovers heard a few giggles and gags from a group of preteens all hanging around the Merry-go-round. They laughed some more and shared one last kiss before standing from the snow and walking home hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: Ten Triangles

_You really need to stop wasting your mornings in bed. –R_

Quinn rolled over under her covers letting out a small, tired moan before typing a response.

_You really need to stop waking up before the sun even does. –Q_

_Well you're going to miss out on my Christmas gifts if you keep sleeping. I wanted to give you a kiss with this one too but you were still asleep so I left it at the foot of your bed. –R_

_Breaking into my house again? I need to warn my mom about our adorable intruder. –Q_

_Do that and you just may never wake to me in your bed (; -R_

_You actually plan on doing that? Then my lips are sealed and my door open! –Q_

_You're such a boy! Lucky I love you! And I hope you love your gift. Call me later; I'm off to breakfast with Dad and Daddy. –R_

_And you're such a girl d: Love you too Rach! Tell your dads I say hi and can't wait to see them tomorrow. Enjoy breakfast and I'm sure I'll love my present; it is from you after all. …Did I miss anything or is this message to your standards now? –Q_

_Very funny Quinn. I'm dying of laughter. -_- You're too much. Ttyl. –R_

Quinn giggled and placed her phone back on her night stand. She stretched her arms out then sat up reaching to the end of her bed. A small box was wrapped perfectly in red and green striped paper. A gold bow sat atop the box with a small card tucked under it. Quinn picked up the card to treat her eyes to more of Rachel's elegant handwriting.

_Dear Quinn,  
>On the tenth day of Christmas my true love should receive ten triangles since this is Sesame Street and it's odd like that… Anyway, I hope you like these triangles I found you. Do you know how hard it was to find ten of them?<br>Love,  
>Rachel<em>

Quinn opened the box and pulled out a shining silver charm bracelet. She examined each charm to find that all ten were triangular. There was a megaphone for the days of cheerleading, a simple triangle, one with a Q on it, one intricate Celtic knot, an angel, an Eifel Tower, a butterfly caught in a triangular prism, a peridot stone cut in a triangle for her birthstone, a heart imbedded in a silver triangle, and her favorite of the ten, a small charm indicating the deathly hallows. Quinn had to admit her girlfriend knew exactly what she liked and how to make her heart sing. She smiled as she clasped the bracelet around her own wrist and headed downstairs to start her day off right with some bacon.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: Eleven Broken Buildings

Quinn woke early the next morning eager to see if Rachel had decided to try her hand at breaking and entering since her mother wasn't there to let her in this time. She sat up in bed looking around for any signs of the diva or her previous presence in the room. She frowned when nothing stood out as overtly 'Rachel' like. The blonde bounced down the stairs hoping to find her girl sitting at her table with a cup of tea just waiting for Quinn to join her. Nothing still. Quinn pouted and grabbed her phone to see what Rachel was up to.

_Hey Rach. I was up and ready for you this morning. Plan on coming over? –Q_

_I already did but I couldn't get in. Check your mailbox. –R_

_Really? Mom didn't leave until 6. Just how early do you get up Rach? –Q_

_On Christmas Eve there's no such thing as sleep. I have a party to get ready for later! Can't wait for you to get here! –R_

_Me neither! See you later Rach. Love you. –Q_

Quinn grabbed her jacket and walked to the end of her driveway to check her perfectly white mailbox with Fabray hand painted across it in a deep red. She pulled out another small box slightly bigger than the one she received yesterday. It was wrapped in the same paper with a silver box attached to the top. Another card was stuck between the bow and the box.

_Dear Quinn,  
>Again I had to improvise for this day since I don't think giving you eleven broken buildings would have been a good idea. I'm sure this will be a gift you can enjoy for years to come since the beauty of my own voice is ever lasting. Wait, that just gave away your present, didn't it? Oh well! You'll love my singing anyway!<br>Love,  
>Rach<em>

Quinn giggled as she read the card and walked back to her house. She gingerly undid the tape holding the paper to the cd case. She pulled the homemade cd from its case and popped it into her DVD player. With volume on full blast Quinn walked back to the kitchen to fix something to eat and read the insert Rachel placed in the case.

The first song to play was called Broken Buildings by Seventh Day Slumber. She read the note Rachel had written to go along with the song.

_I know this is technically a song about finding God and stuff but it's still a love song and I think it accurately portrays me feelings towards you, especially this line: _You saw me at my worst, and still, you never left. _You are the only person who has seen me at my absolute lowest and didn't run away. There's no one else who would ever do that. You are one of a kind and I love you. The next ten songs all pretty much say the same thing so just listen to the lyrics carefully._

Quinn sat on her couch for the next hour listening to the glorious notes of Rachel's voice fill her home. She was lost in thought as each 'love' gently vibrated from the speakers and straight through her heart. She listened to the comforting words of _The Promise _by New Found Glory and the deep tones of _Guardian Angel _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The calming sounds of _All You Need Is Love _by the Beatles and the ever popular _Friday, I'm In Love _by The Cure. Quinn couldn't help the tears escaping as she listened to Rachel belt out _I Do It For You _by Brian Adams followed by _Have I Told You Lately That I Love You _by Rod Stewart. The sweet sounds of the Disney song _A Whole New World _soon caressed the blondes ears then made her heart melt as _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls played. Rachel's voice bellowed out _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Houston. Quinn sat in anticipation for the last song of the cd. The break between the tracks was three times as long as the others. As the first note sounded Quinn recognized her favorite love song of all time gently flowing from the speakers and wrapping itself around her heart.

_Something in the way she moves,  
>Something in the way she moves,<em>_  
><em>_Attracts me like no other lover.__  
><em>_Something in the way she woos me.__  
><em>_I don't want to leave her now,__  
><em>_You know I believe and how._

Quinn smiled as she pressed repeat on her favorite Beatles song to ever be sung. She giggled the whole way up the stairs and sung along as she showered and changed for Rachel's party. She grinned with joy as she parked in the Berry's driveway already overflowing with cars. And Quinn cried out in awe when she finally wrapped Rachel into her arms and thanked her with a deep kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope your holidays were filled with love and cheer. I'm so sorry it took this long to finish this chapter. Things got crazy with my family then my computer crashed and more drama and yea…sorry 'bout that. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Make sure to leave your last comments and final reviews!**

Day 12: Twelve…I can't remember!

It was 11:30 when Quinn decided to coerce her girlfriend up to her room for a Christmas make-out session. There was only a half an hour left until the final day of her presents and she couldn't wait to see what Rachel had in store to top the last eleven days. Rachel happily obliged to Quinn's fierce lip tugs and frisky hands.

"Quinn, Quinn! Wait until we're actually in my room! I don't want my dads to make us sleep in separate rooms again." Rachel giggled as the two climbed the stairs slowly, Quinn kissing the brunette all over. When they finally made it to the top of the stairs Rachel called out a kick good night to her fathers and rushed Quinn into her bedroom. The pair collapsed on the bed and Quinn went at Rachel's neck once more, gently sucking and tugging until a dark spot marked her territory. Once she was satisfied with her work she looked up at Rachel's dark eyes sparkling with want. She grinned devilishly before simply collapsing atop the brunette.

"What in the world? Quinn, why did you stop?" Rachel asked hurriedly.

"It's midnight. That means it's time for my twelfth gift." Quinn said sheepishly as she rolled to Rachel's side. Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl, turned to face Quinn, and propped her head in her hand. She looked to the ceiling as if she was concentrating on a very specific detail of the paint.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Rachel started in a sing song then paused, looking confused. Then with her best Snuffleupagus voice, "I don't remember!" The pair broke out in a fit of giggles then collapsed into each other's arms. Quinn gently strokes the soft brown hair splayed across her abdomen as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Rachel's stunning smile filling her head.

Hours later the girls woke from their sleep by the faint smell of pancakes and the crisp, cool air that came only after a light coating of snow. Quinn kissed Rachel lightly on the lips before sitting up and slowly making her way off the bed towards the drawer Rachel had reserved specifically for Quinn and nights like last. She picked out a pair of grey sweats and an oversized WMHS sweatshirt to go with her sloppily pulled back hair and new Oscar the Grouch slippers courtesy of her day seven gift. Quinn turned around to see Rachel wearing the same outfit in red and black with bright pink fuzzy socks covered in yellow stars.

"Glad to see your taste in fashion has changed for the better. I half expected you to be wearing argyle sweats and a button up shirt!" Quinn teased as she led Rachel down the steps, following the sweet scent of syrup to the kitchen.

"Ahh, good morning girls! Merry Christmas!" Hiram greeted them from the kitchen table, a short stack of pancakes already half gone from his plate.

"When Quinn didn't come barreling down the stairs when I started cooking the bacon I thought you two would never wake up. I was ready to go up there with a bucket of water and a stethoscope to check for life." Leroy teased the girls as he flipped another pancake in the air movie style. Quinn gasped at his perfect form then realized what he had just said.

"Bacon? You made bacon and I didn't smell it? What kind of spell did you put me under, Rachel?" Quinn nearly yelled, franticly searching the kitchen for traces of her precious meat. The Berry men laughed at the psychotic blonde tearing apart the kitchen. Leroy opened the oven to reveal a plate piled with crispy bacon.

"You and I are the only two who will eat it so I hope you're hungry." Quinn grabbed the hot plate from his hands before he could finish his sentence. She dropped it on the counter and grabbed a piece of bacon in each hand.

"Quinn! If you're going to eat an animal I would appreciate it if you didn't act like one too." Rachel said in disgust. Quinn rolled her eyes and brought the plate to the table. The two girls joined Hiram and happily munched away at their pancakes. After the last of the pancakes were made Leroy joined the family as well.

"I was thinking we could open presents right after breakfast. I'm quite excited about the gifts I bought you all this year." Hiram said once his husband had joined them.

"Someone's antsy this year." Leroy added with a chuckle.

"Wait, presents? I didn't get anything for you guys. I wasn't expecting a gift exchange." Quinn looked up at the Berry men, slightly ashamed that she hadn't thought to get the two men she considered more her fathers than her actual dad any sort of Christmas gift.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, we weren't expecting you to get anything for us. You're like a daughter to us so when we went shopping for Rachel we just couldn't help ourselves from buying things for you as well." Leroy reassured the blonde and pushed the last piece of crispy heaven towards her.

"Besides, Rachel never gets us anything either so it doesn't really matter. It's about the giving for us." Hiram stated with a smile.

"I would get you two Christmas presents but I'm very specific when I give a gift and if I can't think of the perfect thing than it's not worth it." Rachel scoffed, offended that her father would insinuate that she doesn't care.

"I know hunny. And it's perfectly fine. Now, are you two done with breakfast? I'm starting to get antsy now too." The four of them placed their dishes in the sink and found their way into the living room. Leroy and Hiram sat together on the couch with the girls on the floor in front of them. Rachel went through the wrapped boxes handing them Quinn or placing them in a pile next to her.

"Just go ahead and tear into them already!" Hiram squealed with excitement and pressed himself further into his husband's side.

Both girls began to rip the paper from the boxes, smiled plastered to their faces the whole time. Rachel had received the newest Just Dance game, Barbara Streisand's complete movie collection, the soundtracks for the newest Broadway plays, and a certificate from Hiram for an all-day shopping trip in which she can pick out three new outfits. Quinn stared in awe at her gifts. Her mother stopped buying her actual Christmas presents when she was thirteen. Instead she would receive a check for $1000 and that would be the holidays. This year Quinn was looking at a new fish eye film camera that looked like loads of fun packed into one tiny box, a dainty diamond encrusted bracelet, several packages of the hard to find Polaroid instant film for her favorite camera, a baby blue leather bound journal with a set of fine point markers, and a shopping certificate matching Rachel's. Quinn jumped from her spot at the floor and rushed to the two men happily smiling at the girls. She engulfed them both in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. This is- this is all just so incredible." Quinn beamed at the men before taking a seat and curling up against Rachel's side. Leroy grabbed Quinn's new camera and started to set it up.

"There's one more gift for you baby." Rachel handed Quinn a small, long box wrapped in the same paper that covered all of her twelve days gifts.

"You already gave me all your presents Rach. What's this?" Quinn asked.

"Just open it." Rachel gave her a reassuring hug and held her close.

Quinn gently removed the paper from the box and opened it slowly to reveal a small, gold heart shaped locket. She opened the locket and found a picture of her and Rachel on their first date together on one side and a picture of Beth on the other. She closed the locket and ran her finger over the top of it. She noticed some words etched into its surface, _my perfect thing_.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn. I love you." Rachel whispered softly.

A few tears gently rolled down Quinn's cheeks before she flung her arms around her perfect girlfriend. She pulled back and took up Rachel's perfect face in her hands kissing her perfect lips fully. As she pulled away and stared into the deep brown of Rachel's perfect eyes she heard the distinct click of a camera. Now this perfect moment will be forever saved in film for her to cherish in her perfect life with her perfect girlfriend.


End file.
